memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
George Takei
George Takei played Hikaru Sulu in the [[TOS|original Star Trek]] series. He has reprised the role in the first six motion pictures, and "Flashback," an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. In Star Trek: The Animated Series, he provided the voice of Sulu, and also displayed his vocal talents playing other guest characters. In 1973, while the animated series was on the air, Takei ran for and narrowly lost a seat on the Los Angeles City Council. It was decided that while the campaign was going on, it would be unfair for Takei's likeness (but not necessarily his voice) to appear each week on television, which is why he "appears" in many animated episodes as someone other than Sulu. He has narrated, and also recorded dialogue as Sulu, in numerous audio novels and interactive games. Due to the fact that Sulu did not appear in the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles," Takei was the only Original Series star to not appear in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 30th anniversary episode "Trials and Tribble-ations". However, this was made up for when he appeared on Star Trek: Voyager's 30th anniversary episode "Flashback". In 1942, Takei – then a small child – and his family were interned by the United States at a relocation camp in Arkansas, along with many other Japanese-Americans. Takei has been with his partner, Brad Altman, since 1988, whom he met at a gay and lesbian running and walking club. On , Takei decided to publicly "come out of the closet" as a homosexual, though this had been an open secret for some time. The story was widely reported in the media and was hailed by LGBT communities as a positive step for the larger gay community as well as for Star Trek, as the issue of the visible lack of openly gay characters on the series remains somewhat of a controversy. On , Takei was named the official announcer of the Howard Stern Show. Takei will portray Sulu again in the Star Trek fan-produced series Star Trek: New Voyages later in 2006. Credits Hikaru Sulu *TOS: ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" ** "Mudd's Women" ** "The Enemy Within" ** "The Man Trap" ** "The Naked Time" ** "Balance of Terror" ** "The Galileo Seven" ** "Shore Leave" ** "The Squire of Gothos" ** "Arena" ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "This Side of Paradise" ** "Errand of Mercy" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Catspaw" ** "Metamorphosis" ** "Friday's Child" ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "Amok Time" ** "The Doomsday Machine" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Changeling" ** "Mirror, Mirror" ** "The Deadly Years" ** "I, Mudd" ** "Return to Tomorrow" ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** "The Omega Glory" ** "Assignment: Earth" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "The Paradise Syndrome" ** "The Enterprise Incident" ** "And the Children Shall Lead" ** "Spock's Brain" ** "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" ** "The Empath" ** "The Tholian Web" ** "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" ** "Day of the Dove" ** "Wink of an Eye" ** "That Which Survives" ** "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" ** "Whom Gods Destroy" ** "The Mark of Gideon" ** "The Lights of Zetar" ** "The Way to Eden" ** "The Savage Curtain" ** "Turnabout Intruder" *TAS: ** "The Slaver Weapon" ** INCOMPLETE LIST *Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * VOY: ** "Flashback" * Games: ** Star Trek: Shattered Universe Other characters *TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" **Hikaru Sulu (mirror) *TAS: "The Time Trap" **Kuri **A Klingon crewman (Unnamed Klingons) *TAS: "The Pirates of Orion" **The [[USS Huron|USS Huron]] helmsman (USS Huron personnel) **The Orion lieutenant (Orions) See also *''To the Stars'' External Links * George Takei - official website * * *BBC interview with George Takei - May 2006 * George Takei at TriviaTribute.com (pictures, links and trivia) Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George de:George Takei es:George Takei fr:George Takei nl:George Takei